


Cover your webcam

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blackmail, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spying, hacked webcam, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: The quarantine has been long and rough, especially when it comes to the dating scene and a healthy sex life. Long days and nights are best spent at home but that can be boring but there is an easy fix for that, for example, exploring your sexuality. You have done just that by buying several new toys and watching all sorts of porn. Days fly by quickly as you are watching more and more porn and exploring what you like. Unfortunately, the internet can be an unforgiving place filled with people with malicious intent that will do anything to gain access to your private information and more.You have experienced some computer issues in the past but thought nothing of it and that it will be fixed when the quarantine is all over. Your nudes that you have hidden will sometimes randomly appear on your screen and the wallpaper on your computer has been changed several times. You noticed that the lights for the webcam, indicating that it is turned on, is constantly on when you are using the computer. It's probably just a mechanical error, you think to yourself.That is not the case. Someone has been watching you go on with your day and this person has something special in mind. Will you do what it takes to stop it?
Kudos: 3





	Cover your webcam

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post (or the comment since I do not get a notification if my username is only mentioned in the post) so I can upvote and praise your work. Feel free to reach out to me if you want some clarification or want me to do any changes to the script. 
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit. 
> 
> SFX: OPTIONAL. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be included in the audio, feel free to use that specific audio or any other audio that you feel fit.

[most of the conversation will be for yourself, aka, the character is alone and is speaking to herself.] 

***typing on a keyboard*** https://freesound.org/people/supersnd/sounds/215744/ 

"So my computer has been acting weirdly lately and I do not know what the issue is. It all started 1 month ago when the background changed by itself and 1 hour after I changed it, it returned to the previous picture by itself. When I watch movies online, the video sometimes changes to something else. This does not happen on all video websites, only on a couple of specific websites. 

When I am chatting with my friends and go away for a moment, I can see that I have sent them a message. The message are simple, sometimes it writes "hey, what's going on?" without me being by my computer.

The weirdest thing is that the light for my webcam, that usually indicates that the webcam is active, is turning on and off with random intervals. It can happen that it turns on and off by itself several times in an hour but it can also be turned on for the whole day. I have no programs open that might request the use of my webcam and I have not given any permission to any website. Sometimes it is even turned on as soon as I start up my computer with no sort of programs open.

I have gone through my computer with an anti-virus program and it found one issue with some advertising tracking cookie on my computer. If you have any suggestions on what I should do, please write back to me." 

Great! Let's see if someone have any suggestions on this forum (you can say reddit if you want). Finally, time for coffee! ***preparing a cup of coffee*** https://freesound.org/people/Zabuhailo/sounds/149466/ 

Oh! That was quick *short laugh*. Someone has already replied to my post! 

(reading from a screen so you can make some "mistakes" and similar when reading the following section) 

That's very strange, for sure! I had the same issue before and I was afraid that someone had hacked my computer. Apparently, this is an issue caused by a memory overload by your browser and whatever program you are using. I took my computer to a IT-technician which in turn talked to the manufacturer of my computer. I was told that an update will come out soon that will fix those issues. 

You have nothing to worry about. When it comes to the weird message sent from you, it could easily be explained by hotkeys that can send predetermined messages. 

About the light of the webcam, do not worry about it. I have taped over my webcam and I can still see the light turning on and off again from time to time. Why would anyone want to watch a black screen all the time? When I talked to the IT-technician, he told me that this is probably a mechanical error that can happen when you close or open the laptop in such a way that the cables controlling the light are damaged. There's nothing to worry about. 

(end of reading) 

huh! That makes a lot of sense! Oh well. I guess I just have to wait for the update. ***doorbell*** https://freesound.org/people/kulppari/sounds/345275/ Oh! Maybe that's my package! Finally! ***door open and closes*** https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/ 

Oh wow! The package is way bigger than I expected! ***sound of opening a cardboard box*** https://freesound.org/people/ittou/sounds/465449/ Is everything here? Thank you, quarantine! I never have to meet the person delivering my sex toys anymore *laughs* So what do we have here? Here's my plugs.. Small, medium, large.. Perfect! There's my rabbit vibrator as well... bullet vibrator for when I get back to work *giggle* What's that? Oh! Free lube! That's awesome! I can't wait to try it all out later on tonight. 

[irritated]Not again! Why does my laptop always open up the folder with those pictures in them? If someone would come over and see those pictures I am done... I can't be bothered with this right now... I should try one of the new toys that I just received.

***mouse clicking/keyboard typing*** https://freesound.org/people/mlsulli/sounds/234870/ I wonder if I can find that video that I watched yesterday... There it is! Fuck, that's so hot! (here you can insert some moaning in the background to tell the viewer that you are watching porn) *soft moaning* Just like that *soft moaning* Oh fuck! *moaning* Where's the buttplug and lube? ***applying lube to the plug*** Fuck... I should start with the small one (you slide it in) *moaning* Oh fuck! That feels so good! That feels so good! *moaning* *orgasm* Oh yes!!! 

*heavy breathing* That really pushed me over the edge! Oh wow. That... That was a great purchase... That was... Quick...

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/ Who's... Who's that? (reading from the screen) "That was so hot" 

What the fuck? ***sound of typing*** "Who are you? I don't have you in my friends list". 

That's so weird... 

***doorbell*** https://freesound.org/people/kulppari/sounds/345275/ Ah! Pizza! Finally! ***door open and closes*** https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/ Not again! Why does this folder keeps opening again and again? Not my background as well! This is so annoying!!! At least I got my pizza. Oh! I better call my friend and tell her that I am ready to watch that movie with her. 

***movie ending sound*** https://freesound.org/people/eardeer/sounds/423692/ So, how did you like the movie? I thought it was alright. At least I had a great pizza and wine with it so I am not too disappointed. Well, I think it's time for me to call it a night. It was great having a bit of a movie night with you even though we can not see each other in person. Good thing that video calls exists. Let's talk again tomorrow? You wanted me to give you some opinions on your online purchases, right? Just video call me again when you have time. Yes! The light for my webcam is still on. I asked for some opinions online and one guy replied and claimed that it was normal. I just have to wait for the update. I know. Super annoying! Yea, it still changes my background picture. Let me check... Ah fuck! It happened again!! What picture it changes to? Ummmm.. Just... some random picture I have on my computer. 

I just want it to go back to normal! Anyways, I've kept you up for way too long. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye! 

Finally! So... Where's my new toys? There they are! Better be safe than sorry! ***mouse clicking/keyboard typing*** https://freesound.org/people/mlsulli/sounds/234870/ I hope that there's some new videos for me to look at... (porn starting to play on the computer) 

(this can continue for as long as you like) *soft moans* Where's my hitachi? There it is! *vibrator sounds* *soft moaning* oh yes! ***sound of clothes being removed*** *more moaning* My dildo should be here as well... There! *louder moans* Yes!! Yes!! 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/ What?? Not right now!!   
***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Ah fuck! Just my luck. Wait... What the fuck? "Use the plug you got today" "You're not going to tease your ass?" "give me a better view" [shocked] what the fuck is this? What the fuck is this? Oh my god! ***sound of laptop being closed*** https://freesound.org/people/Kukensius/sounds/320456/

[Panic] What the fuck! This must be a joke. This can't be real. I must be dreaming... Fuck! 

***sound of a message received on the phone*** https://freesound.org/people/grey24/sounds/316798/  
***sound of a message received on the phone*** https://freesound.org/people/grey24/sounds/316798/  
***sound of a message received on the phone*** https://freesound.org/people/grey24/sounds/316798/

What is going on right now?? "Do not close your laptop" "I need you to open your laptop again" "I got pictures of you". Someone is pranking me right now. Must be one of my stupid friends. 

***typing on the phone*** "Stop playing around. Who is it?" 

***sound of a message received on the phone*** https://freesound.org/people/grey24/sounds/316798/  
A photo?? No fucking way! No fucking way! How did they get that photo of me 

***sound of a message received on the phone*** https://freesound.org/people/grey24/sounds/316798/  
"Open up your laptop again or I will send that picture to your friend" 

This is insane. I'm losing my mind. It must be the quarantine. What the fuck! ***sound of a laptop opening up*** https://freesound.org/people/Keegan_Miner/sounds/459241/

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"I've been taking picture of you from your webcam. Do as I tell you or I will leak your photos to everyone you know"

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"I really like this photo of you. You get a good view of your face and your finger in your ass. You had a lot of fun that time" 

***mouse clicking/keyboard typing*** https://freesound.org/people/mlsulli/sounds/234870/  
[irritated] Ok, I will do what you want me to do but you need to promise me that you will not send those pictures to anyone! 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"You have my word. Do as I say. We will both have some fun tonight. I've been watching you for quite some time now" 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Sit in front of the camera and spread your pussy for me"

***sound of someone moving around in bed*** ***mouse clicking/keyboard typing*** https://freesound.org/people/mlsulli/sounds/234870/  
Something like this? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"You do not have to write to me. I am listening through your microphone" 

Good! Fuck you! Is this what you want? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Slowly play with your clit and play with your nipples with your other hand" 

Oh my god! You really want me to do this for you? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Do not argue. Do not go away. Just follow my instructions" 

*sigh* Oh... Ok... Is this ok? Hey! What are you doing? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"I know what sort of videos you like. I know you want to watch this one. I just thought that I could help you out for a bit"

Well.. I do like those videos... 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Use your hitachi on your clit" 

***vibration sounds*** Like this? *soft moan* This is what you want to see? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Suck on your dildo. Make it wet and ready"

You are sick *sucking sound* *licking sounds* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Turn on your bedside light so I can see you better" 

***light switch*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
Like this? Do you see me better now? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Yes. I want you to fuck yourself with the dildo know. Be the naughty girl like every other day" 

*soft moaning* Like this? If you have watched me through my webcam, you know that this makes me cum quick... 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Stop what you are doing and open up your curtains" 

What? No way! My neighbours might see me! My light is also turned on! 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Do you want your friends to see you like this? No arguing"

Fine.. I'll do it for you! ***sound of curtains being moved*** https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/51138/

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Now turn around on all four so I can see your ass. Keep using your dildo" 

Ok... As you wish... *soft moaning* You... You like this? *moaning*

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Spank yourself. 10 times. Count it out loud"

Oh.. *moaning* 1 *spanking* 2 *spanking* 3 *spanking* 4 *spanking* 5 *spanking* 6 *spanking* 7 *spanking* 8 *spanking* 9 *spanking* 10 *spanking* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Turn around and face your laptop again. I want you to use your rabbit vibrator. I want it on the highest setting"

Sure... *vibrator sound* Oh wow... That's... That's a good choice of video *moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"go deeper" 

Sure... *moaning* *more moaning* I feel so slutty right now... *loud moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/  
"Lick your finger and tease your ass with it" 

Sure... *licking sound* Like this *moaning* This vibrator... It's so fucking good *loud moaning* Want me to insert my finger? *moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Of course! *loud moaning* Oh fuck! *moaning* Yes! This feels amazing. I hope you like watching me playing with myself *moaning* Oh fuck! I'm getting close... Can I cum? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Please.. Let me cum! I've done everything you asked me to do *moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Thank you! *loud moaning* *moaning* *gasping for air* *orgasm*... Fuck... That felt so good. *moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

My plugs? The biggest one... I... I don't think that I can take it. It's so big. 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Yes... I won't talk back to you. I will just lube it up good ***sound of lube being applied*** I will have go slow *soft moaning* Oh fuck, it's so big... Don't worry. I will do it for you! *moaning* Fuck! It feels so good. *moaning* There! It's in! Let me show you my ass so you get a bigger view of it

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Pull on it? I... Ok... *soft moaning* Like that? Oh fuck! It feels amazing

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

My hitachi at the same time? I'm not sure that I will handle it but I will do it for you. Are you getting a good view? I will spread my legs a bit more for you. You like what you see? I'm getting so turned on watching the videos... *moaning* Oh fuck! This feels so good *moaning* *loud moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Yes... I am a dirty girl for you... *moaning* This feels so fucking good! *moaning* *loud moaning* Oh fuck! 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

I've never been had something in my ass and pussy before... I will try... *vibrator turns off* *moaning* Oh wow! Fuck! Fuck! *loud moaning* *loud moaning* You're gonna make me cum again! *gasping* *loud moaning* Fuck! It feels amazing... I'm getting close! *moaning* *loud moaning* *orgasm* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

My dildo... Up my ass? I don't think I can take it... Let me try. I am only doing this for you.. ***lube applied to the dildo*** Oh fuck. Oh fuck! *moaning* Now the plug is gone... Let me turn around on all four. It might be easier.. *soft moaning* It's so big! *moaning* fuck! *soft moaning* There... *heavy breathing* It's in... I need to go slow... *moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Ok... *spanking* *spanking* I know... I'm a dirty girl... I need this so much. I want this so badly... *moaning* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

I'll do it for you *vibrator* Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

yes! It feels amazing having my dildo up my ass and a vibrator on my clit. Fuck! It's too much! I want to cum. I need to cum *moaning*   
Yes! Yes! Yes! *loud moaning* *orgasms* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Thank you! *heavy breathing* That... That was amazing... I hope my neighbours didn't see me. I can see some movement in some of the windows... 

So... I did my part of the agreement. Will you keep yours? I really enjoyed this though *giggles* 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Wait! That's not what we agreed upon... You want to do this again? 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Tomorrow? I'm not sure if I can... 

***sound of a message being received*** https://freesound.org/people/Kastenfrosch/sounds/162464/

Ok... Ok... Let's talk about it tomorrow...


End file.
